


But it's the Solar System!

by yankmywand



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides that learning about the Solar System might not be so bad after all. Even if he has no intention of learning it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's the Solar System!

”Ah-ah-ah,” Blue eyes watched as John adjusted himself in the chair, “You can’t move. That is the whole point.”

“But Sherlock, holy—hell...” John’s voice broke and he stared up at Sherlock from the paper he was holding between shaking fingers. He wondered whether it was because of the gaze Sherlock gave him, or the fact that there was a remote controlled vibrator inside of him.

The taller man put his hand to his face and impatiently began flicking his fingers as he watched John, “Continue. Uranus, was it?” He glanced at the paper in John’s hand as a hasty smile spread over the doctor’s lips, “I know a rather funny joke about Uranus, it starts with—“

“John,” No, not the velvety voice. All but the velvety voice, “ _Continue_.”

A stammer of words was the beginning of the next sentence on the sheet of paper Sherlock had taken straight from Wikipedia and thrust in John’s hands. How the vibrator got inside of John was a completely different story.

“T-the vast majority of the –“ He was being interrupted again, Sherlock’s voice rang in his head from earlier.

“ _If you can manage to teach me the Solar System before you orgasm, I will make room for it in my mind palace. If you however orgasm before I know why there are Northern lights, I will have to just forget it all_.”

Fucking sod it all. John felt the tip of the bullet pressing against his bundle of nerves as he closed his eyes and swallowed. He would surely come before Sherlock could recite everything in perfect order, not forgetting that NASA had declared Pluto unworthy of the name ‘planet’.

“Do go on,” There was a click, and a smirk, and John felt the vibration picking up in speed.  A moan escaped his lips and he saw Sherlock quirking an eyebrow in his direction, “Will you be able to sustain it, John?”

“Sod off,” John muttered and his breath picked up, the panting of the doctor filling the room.

“Uniquely… a-amongst the planets, it orbits the sun on its side…” Bloody ten points there, Watson, “Its axial tilt is over – Hell, Sherlock! No—No more! Oh… fuck!” Ten points from Team Watson. If he was going to moan himself through the reading session, perhaps he should just surrender and give Sherlock a good show instead. Heaven knew he needed it and Sherlock was perfectly fine without knowing anything about the Solar System.

…But, it was the Solar System.

“A-ah…! So… h-how c-come you’re… so- so eager to learn about it now?” John spat at Sherlock with his lips parted, he panted with moans following like tails after them, the bullet inside of him just at the right spot and he wouldn’t make it, “Sh-Sherlock, it’s li-like this, ok…? We have eight p-plane –“ A loud moan escaped his lips and he saw how Sherlock’s amusement morphed into something unreadable as eyebrows quirked, and lips pursed in the detective’s face, “S-so ei… eight planets and one s-sun, ah-ah-ahnd…-“ John gripped the chair with one hand and he felt the soft warmth of precome running down the side of his cock, “a-hnd… and…” He was trying not to scream, but there it came. And the knot in his gut built up and pushed and he pushed himself to the back of the chair. John, whatever you do, don’t—

Don’t, he’ll win –

With an agonizing yelp, John watched Sherlock’s lips and eyes and he bundled the piece of paper he had in his hand until it was ripped, and as the edge came closer he threw it on the floor and burst out into a flurry of words as he threw himself off the edge and he came. He was dribbling to the floor and destroying the Persian rug Sherlock had haggled down to £250 at the market.

“I don’t care if you know the Solar System or not,” John Watson panted as he came down from the high of his orgasm, “I don’t sodding care, you are not to do this to me again.”

A sly ‘heh’ left Sherlock Holmes’ mouth as he smiled that smile which let John know that he had lost.

And so, the Solar System was never remembered by Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
